


Lollipop

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lollipops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: “She pushed the candy into her cheek with her tongue, moaning around it. She knew damn well he couldn’t hear it, but he sure as hell could suspect what she was up to from the movement of her lips. Judging by the expression on his face, he absolutely did.“
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the dungeon squad. Y'all are the best!! Thank you for believing in me and telling me I could write this and especially for holding my hand through posting it.  
> And a huge thank you to [NotAMuggleMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss) for beta reading!!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Pansy unwrapped her lollipop, feigning innocence. She was sitting on a half wall, tucked into the shadows behind Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop. A warm summer breeze ruffled her skirt and a light blush spread onto her cheeks. Her gaze bore into Draco’s, who was sitting across from her at one of the tables in front of the shop, and the intensity of his stare told her everything she needed to know. 

Purposefully crossing her ankles and smoothing out her skirt again, Pansy sucked on the lollipop, never breaking eye contact. Apparently they were playing _this_ game again. It was okay with her if he wanted to torture himself. She pushed the candy into her cheek with her tongue, moaning around it. She knew damn well he couldn’t hear it, but he sure as hell could suspect what she was up to from the movement of her lips. Judging by the expression on his face, he absolutely did. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Pansy savoured that cherry taste, guiding Draco’s attention from her mouth _lower_ , by uncrossing her ankles and spreading her thighs apart. She might have forgotten to put panties on this morning. Whops. A glance towards the tables confirmed that Draco was still very much watching her, a hint of color staining his cheeks. Good. 

As if by accident Pansy hitched the fabric of her skirt past her knee, leaving absolutely no doubt to how little she was wearing beneath. She could feel how the act made her own arousal flare to life and a smirk spread across her lips. This was going to be fun.

Slowly she let one hand travel up her thigh, feeling how goosebumps erupted all over her skin under her own touch. Even through the distance Pansy could see how Draco’s breathing had grown shallow. His hands rested atop of the table, clenched into fists and his eyes were aflame. Involuntarily Pansy licked her lips, losing herself in the lust in Draco’s eyes. It was only for a brief moment, before the wicked grin returned to her mouth and she propped one foot up on the wall. She felt the fabric of her dress slide down to her waist, _really_ putting her pussy on display. 

She’d swear she actually heard Draco gasp, watching how he drew a hand down his face, never stopping the path of her fingers, towards her core. With the first touch to her clit, Pansy closed her eyes, relishing in the zaps of electricity that were shooting through her veins. She just caught the movement of one of Draco’s hands disappearing under the table as she opened them again. Pictures of how he must be palming himself through his trousers flitted through her mind and she gave her own fingers permission to move.

Then many things happened almost simultaneously. The distinctive pop of Apparition sounded and Draco stood next to her, grasping her forearm. Before Pansy could even blink, the two of them spun away again. Seconds later, Draco’s hands pushed her roughly onto a mattress and hitched her skirt up to her hips, giving her absolutely no time at all to catch her breath. Pansy cried out as his tongue dipped between her wet lower lips and clawed her fists into the bedsheet. 

Was that what you wanted, when you teased me with your beautiful pussy in the middle of Diagon Alley? Did you want me to lose control and take you right there, or did you just want to rile me up because you knew it would get you here? Tell me, Pansy.”

Pansy was only able to moan in answer, lost in the feeling of Draco’s fingers playing with her.

“I think that doesn’t count as an answer, love. I asked you a question.”

Her voice hoarse Pansy tried to speak. “I wanted to… I knew… I wanted to rile you up.”

“Good girl.” Pansy could hear that he was fucking smirking and she absolutely didn’t know how she lost all the control she had over him, but as Draco slowly pushed a single finger into her, she stopped fucking caring.

She let herself sink into the sensation for a moment, or maybe two and then her own hands fumbled to join the action. With a frenzy that verged on desperation, Pansy pulled Draco’s shirt loose from his trousers, ripping it apart without caring about the buttons. She needed to feel bare skin _now_. In her hurry, her palms slid over his torso, trying to touch him everywhere at once.

Draco deliberately inserted a second finger into her cunt, nearly breaking her resolve to make _him_ lose control as well. Pansy grasped for his belt as if it were a life line connecting her with her sanity. She’d never admit to anyone that her fingers were shaking as she undid it and pulled down his zipper. Her thoughts were nothing more than a haze anyway as she let one finger travel the length of Draco’s erection with a featherlight touch. Harshly, he sucked in a breath and Pansy felt his fingers still inside her.

“You’re a menace.” He growled, right next to her ear. His hot breath fanned over her cheeks and Pansy could swear she felt his tongue at her earlobe for a second. Fighting the grin that tugged at her lips, she closed her fingers around his rigid cock, mourning the fabric that kept her from really feeling his hot flesh only briefly. 

With an involuntary snap of his hips, His left arm buckled and he caught his weight on his elbow before he fully crashed into her. His features contorted in pleasure and Pansy knew she finally had him where she wanted him. A sigh loaded with lust escaped her lips as Draco pinned both of her wrists into the mattress above her head. His mouth and hips simultaneously collided with her body. Pansy didn’t care that his belt buckle pressed almost painfully into her thigh, because Draco’s lips slanted over hers, robbing her of every last clear thought. He ground his hips against her core, staining the fabric of his briefs with her arousal. She was ready to cry out in frustration. She wanted to feel all of him, _now._ As though he was reading her thoughts, Draco pulled his cock free, fumbled to get out of his trousers and aligned his tip to her entrance. 

“Quit teasing Malfoy, or Salazar help me…” Pansy ordered, breathless. Draco didn’t oblige, he pushed into her painfully slowly, drawing a deep moan from both of them. With no patience left, Pansy snapped her hips forward, causing Draco to fully sink into her tight heat. He muttered a string of expletives into her hair. Pansy kept moving beneath him, building a rhythm that made her forget space and time and only let her focus on the feeling of how Draco’s rigid length moved within her. The only feeling that was valid anymore was the dampness on her thigh and the unstoppable heat building in her core.

She probably left her body for a second after Draco thrust a final time, spending himself inside her, her own orgasm still coursing through every nerve in her body, floating in a nirvana of bliss and pure satisfaction. Draco collapsed on top of her, burying his nose in the soft fabric of the pillow, murmuring, “Who’d you want out with this time? He must have been _really_ bad for you to put on such a show to get my attention.”

Pansy groaned in annoyance, green eyes flashing through her mind, she’d hoped he wouldn’t catch up. She felt more than she heard him chuckle next to her ear. “Not that I don’t like having you in bed, but would you just ask him out already? This is getting ridiculous.” The tensing of her body gave her away, but Pansy was never unarmed.

“I will, if you tell Hermione that you would have much preferred it had been her you just fucked into your mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelingofthesea) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/feelingofthesea)!


End file.
